One Week
by Ms.Naruto-Fan
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, sucessful and engaged to Hinata Hyuga, but what happens when he doesn't show for their aniversary. He's going to be sorry. warning: VERY OOC
1. Chapter 1

I hope this story is good

I hope this story is good

LLLLLIIIIIINNNNNNEEEEEE

**Prologue: So That's What Happened**

Teasing was fun, especially when you're in a fight with your fiancé. That's how we get to Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata was home waiting for her fiancé to come home from work, which ended at six, it's now nine. (not cheating) she had cooked steak and rice for dinner and now it was cold. I know ninja missions are hard but come on. Finally the door opened and in came Mr. Uchiha. He took off his ANBU vest and walked into the kitchen to see his soon to be married to romantically involved with partner angrily glaring at him from the dining room table in an evening dress. It was their two year dating anniversary and he spent it drinking with the guy (he's not drunk). One thought crossed through Sasuke's mind and it was 'Oh Shit!'

"Hina-chan, I'm so sorry, I just …"

"Save it!" said Hinata as she ran to their shared bedroom in tears.

Sasuke followed his soon to be wife into the bed room and found her balled up on the bed in silence. He went over to comfort her but she snapped at him and said "Don't touch me!"

"What?"

"No sex either, for a week." said the sniffling Hinata.

"WHAT??" yelled Sasuke.

"You heard me!"

The last uchiha was now verry sorry for missing his two year anniversary dinner. Oh well, it was late and he was tired. He changed into his T-shirt and boxers. Hinata was already sleeping and he could hear her shallow breathing. He went to his side of the bed and lifted the covers to get into bed.

"What do you think your Doing!" said a gentle voice dripping with malice.

"Going to bed," said Sasuke as he surpassed a shiver.

"Not HERE!" said Hinata as she pushed his tush off the bed with her foot.

"You can't kick me out my own bed, sweetie," said Sasuke as a smirk graced his lips.

"I can and will." Her voice seemed dangerously low.

Sasuke realized that if he didn't get out, he was gonna be a dead man. So he grumbled as he went to sleep in one of the guest bed rooms. "Things are gonna be better next Saturday."

He snuggled into the covers of the guest bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, here's more of the last Uchiha's deprived life

Yo, here's more of the last Uchiha's deprived life

WARNING: VERY OOC + Not for children…..If I could, I'd rate this older teen

LLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEE

_**Day One: I Wish I Had Better Control of That Thing in My Pants**_

Sasuke woke up tired and alone. Last night his fiancé kicked him out of his soft bed for the stiff guest room mattress, thus he's tired, but cold? Usually when it gets cold he has a girlfriend to snuggle close too, but last night he didn't. Why, because he forgot their two year anniversary and upset his fiancé.

First thing Sasuke noticed when he went downstairs into the kitchen was the sweet smell of sausages. He entered the kitchen and found Hinata, the person closest to his heart, over the stove cooking. She was wearing her nightwear, which consisted of a lavender spaghetti strap tank top and violet shorts with clouds on them. For Sasuke this cued a sensation in his pants, add the fact that she doesn't sleep in a bra and had grown quite nicely over the years. Also, unlike most Konoha girls she also had nice hips to match. She turned her head to look over her shoulder and greeted Sasuke with the most heart warming smile, her hair was held back in a ponytail and her side bangs graced her face. She looked like an angel, if they were smokin' hot sex goddesses.

"Morning, Sasu-kun! Hope you slept well. Oh, and tell lil' Sasuke to stay down, cause he's not getting any for a week."

Sasuke looked down to see he actually had a full blown erection. 'Shit!' He sat down at the table and waited for 'lil Sasuke' to go down. When it did, Hinata handed Sasuke plate of sausages and toast. She sat across from him, with her plate of the exact same thing. She looked at him and smirked. (Warning: very ooc) She took the hot sausage and put it in her mouth between her teeth and finally bit off a piece. Sasuke wondered _"Oh kami, why does she have to eat like that!"_ Next Hinata ate the toast, which wasn't bad but then she went to the fridge and pulled out the milk.

Hinata walked back to the table, switching her hips and the poured herself a glass of milk (you all should know what that looks like!). She looked Sasuke in the eyes and drank nice and slow, swallowing the white liquid in big gulps. When the cup was empty, she was breathing hard from drinking, and wiped her upper lip. Sasuke now thought _"Damn you angel sex goddesses!"_

"Sasu-kun, are you okay, you seem awfully quiet?" asked Hinata. 'Lil Sasuke' couldn't help but stand from the view of Hinata breast being poorly herd back by her flimsy tank top. To tell the truth, he'd jump her right now, but if he did, she'd juuken (sorry if I spelled it wrong) his ass half way back to sound. So he didn't. Thank god he had work. He ran up the stairs to get dressed, so did she.

He took off the t-shirt and changed his boxers. The ones he was wearing were covered in white stuff (not milk!). Hinata busted through the door and walked into her 'walk-in' closet to change. She came out in her lacy indigo matching bra and underwear set that she bought from "Konoichi's Secret". Damn were Sasuke's pants getting uncomfortable. Again he felt the need to jump her. She glared at him, seeing the obviously seeing the 'need' he had. The anger in her eyes only made him want her more. But alas, she was dressed now and out the door, leaving him in the mood to hump anything while her image was still in his head. He had to get to work, so he swallowed his pride and went to work.

_**LATER (.)back home…**_

Sasuke was home late, again. He heard the shower was on. He plopped down on the couch as the shower turned off. His fiancé, Hinata, ran down the staircase only clad in a towel. Her wet midnight hair stuck to her face and the towel clung to her curves nicely. The towel sadly only reached mid-thigh. Again, poor Sasuke's pants became tight. She smirked at the bead of sweat that strolled down Sasuke's face.

"Oops, I guess I should go put on some clothes!"

_"Ya THINK"_ though Sasuke.

Hinata scurried up the stairs with her hips switching again. From his angel, Sasuke got a view of under the towel and blood started to trickle from his nose. A few minutes passed and Hinata came back down in one of Sasuke's t-shirts, which also came to her mid thigh. "Day-um" thought Sasuke.

Hinata sat in the chair across from Sasuke and crossed her legs. "Lil Sasuke" was acting up again. Again she smirked and then said "Maybe little Sasuke (A/N: you should know what this is too) would be happier if you didn't miss our anniversary."

Hinata started walking up the stairs but stopped to look at Sasuke and say "Enjoy sleeping in the guest room!" A smile graced her lips and she went upstairs.

Sasuke's left eye began to twitch. He took a **cold** shower in the guest bathroom. He snuggle under the covers and was ready for another night alone with out his Hina-chan.

LLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEE

Okay…..that was weird.

After I wrote this chapter, my mind froze and now I have writers block…..Oh well! I'll just watch a few episodes of 'Wild 'n Out" and I'll be back with more, I promise. (.)


	3. Chapter 3 prechapter

Okay this chapter is kinda boring…

Okay this chapter is kinda boring…..but important in the understanding of the double-sided tease factor….

LLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEE

_**Day Two Part 1: With Your Talent You Got to Fix That Window**_

_**(This is the prep for the next Chapter)**_

Again the last Uchiha woke up alone. He walked into the main bedroom to see Hinata still trapped in a peaceful slumber. The sun's rays shined dimly on her face making her pale skin glow. Her lips were slightly parted and her hair was a mess, but sexy none the less. Temptation got the better of Sasuke and he helped himself to a peck on her lips. Next thing poor Sasuke knew, he was out the window.

Sasuke hit the front yard and shattered window glass came after. He looked up to see Hinata fuming mad. She then yelled "How DARE you! After I told you NO, you go and steel a Kiss!"

She sighed and left the sill of the window and back into the room. Out of nowhere, fits of laughter were heard in the air. Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto laughing his ass off.

After watching Naruto laugh for 5 minutes, Sasuke got up and went to open the front door and go inside. Before he could reach for the door knob, Hinata opened the door from the other end, her eyes full of rage and her ANBU vest on. She noticed Naruto scared stiff and said a cold "Hello" before she jumped to the trees and out of sight. "Teme! What the hell did you door to sweet little Hinata!?"

Sasuke huffed and walked into his house only to be followed by Naruto. Sasuke went to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of beer, one for himself and one for Naruto. Sasuke started drinking as a glazed look came over his eyes. Naruto, in the same amount of time, finished his beer and went to go get another one. "So, teme, you got some 'splainin' to do"

Sasuke's glazed eyes glared at Naruto's childish yet corrupted face. Then he looked down at the beer bottle in his hands. 'So this is what's become of me, drowning my sexual desires and needs in a bottle of cheap alcohol. Oh well,' thought Sasuke as he took another sip.

"You gonna tell me?"

"…"

"Sasuke, don't make me bring my girlfriend (Sakura) over…"

Sasuke sighed and let the truth come out. "Remember when we went drinking with the rest of the guys…"

Naruto nodded.

"Well, it was our two year anniversary and I forgot…when I got home later, she was mad because she had cooked and everything and I came too late to enjoy it with her."

"So?" dumbly asked Naruto.

"She was so upset that now for a week I can't touch her at all. That means no hugs, kisses, snuggling (O.o), and more importantly, no SEX!"

The room got silent. Naruto blinked once, twice, three times. Then he broke out laughing and in return got an icy glare from Sasuke. "So you mean to tell me that instead of putting the "key" in the "ignition" (you should know what this is too) all night long, you went drinking with us!" said Naruto as he started laughing again.

"That's not funny! Especially when she comes downstairs in nothing but a towel and….." Sasuke stopped talking and started drooling and fantasizing. Naruto smacked him on the back of his head.

"Come on man, she's got you around her little finger!" said Naruto as he started twirling his pinky.

Sasuke huffed again and asked "Why are you here anyway?"

"Tsunade gave us the day off because tomorrow's a mandatory Talent Showcase and we all have to bee in it." Sasuke spit his drink and once again glared at Naruto who said "And I was also wondering if you wanted to be in the group with me, Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru."

"No."

"Please"

"No"

(30 minutes later)

"Please?"

"Fine! If it will shut you the HELL up, YES, I'LL JOIN THE GROUP!"

"YYYAAAYYY, come on BAMANOS"

Naruto dragged Sasuke all the way to his house. Inside sat Kiba, Shikmaru, and Neji. "So you got dragged into this too?"

**WITH THE GIRLS:**

Hinata ran to find all her friends, who were sitting at a bench. "Girls, I heard the news….so what are we gonna do?" asked Hinata

They all eyed her and in unison said "Reform SHITT." (If you didn't read the last chapter of The OOC SasuHina Luv Story, you won't know)

Hinata smiled and said "Exactly what I was thinking!" as she pulled out sheets of music. Each girl grabbed the one with her name on it and looked at the song Hinata had written.

"Check on It?" asked Temari (yeah, she's there two and if you haven't heard the song Check on It by Beyonce, look it up on Youtube)

"Cute right! Read the lyrics, I wrote it last night after what happened with Sasuke."

"What Happened?" they asked in Unison

"Sasuke got home three hours for our anniversary to go drinking with the guys and when he got home, I put him on punishment. No sex until next Saturday. Since then I've been teasing him constantly."

"Then this song is good."

"Glad you agree." All of their faces grew lecherous grins with all the teasing they could do with this song. Ino now had some sewing to do and Ten-ten had some choreography to make.

BACK TO THE GUYS:

"So we all agree, to help our dear friend Sasuke, we're going to sing Take You Down, written by yours truly(himself)" said Naruto. Kiba now has to make the dance and they all knew the outfits to buy.

LLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNEEEEEEEEE

Sorry about the filler chapter, but it's necessary for my ridiculous story. But for the girls I was tempted to use Touch My Body by Mariah Carey (more seduction)….but no….I can't wait to come up with what's gonna happen next


	4. Chapter 3 for real

Okay, I have to tell you, the reason I didn't use Touch my Body is because….(thinking)…I'm gonna use it later, he he

(I don't know why but I made the couples SasuHina, NaruSaku(ewww), InoKiba(where's I get this one), ShikaTema, and NejiTen)

LLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEE

_**Day 2 Part 2: Who's Gonna win the talent Showcase**_

Let's start midway though the talent show because let's face it, no one wants to see a teenage Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon blow spit bubbles for 30 minutes…..

Sooo…Tsunade walked on stage, once again, and announced into the mic "Up next is another group who think they have talent, Blah, Blah, Blah, Here's SHITT!" in a bored tone. No one cheered because the entire village of Konoha had just sat through two hours of spinning plates and other bad singers and magicians. The stage lights dimmed as the five girls came on stage dragging chair behind them. The girls then sat in the chairs as they waited for the lights and the music. The blinding white lights came on and (from left to right) the audience saw Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Ten-Ten, and Temari each sitting in their own pink chair. Sakura was wearing a purple satin bra/top with a cropped pink leather jacket and some dark blue jean capris with high heeled pink leather boots. Hinata was wearing a light lavender (Form fitting and came to mid thigh) sweater with a tank underneath and some white legging with white stilettos. Ino had on some big shades, a mid-drift long sleeved pale pink top with a matching miniskirt and some blocky heels. Ten-Ten had on a hot pink long sleeved leotard (looks more like a bathing suit), a pink sun hat and some heels. Temari had on a pink satin mid-thigh length open back halter dress and (again) some heels. (All these outfits can be seen in the actual Check on it video .) The music started and let's just say the little counter part to each of the said women's boyfriends started acting up.

They Started Singing:

All:  
Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight

(Sakura came forword while the others were dancing)  
Sakura: If you got flaunt it, boy I know you want it  
While I turn around you watch me check up on it

(Ino came forward as Sakura Went Back)  
Ino: Oohhh you watchin me shake it, I see it in ya face  
Ya can't take it, it's blazin, you rock me it amaze me  
You can look at it, as long as you don't grab it

(Ino went back and Ten-came forward dragging the chair with her because she was dance while she was gonna sing)

Ten-Ten: If you don't go braggin, I'ma let you have it  
You think that I'm teasin, but I ain't got no reason  
I'm sure that I can please ya, but first I gotta read you

Chorus  
Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight x2

(Hinata came forward with more sex appear evident, even though she was wearing a sweater.)  
Hinata: I can tell you wanna taste it, but I'm gone make you chase it  
You got to be patient, I like my men patient  
More patience, you take might get you in more places

You can't be abrasive, have to know to pace it

(Hinata went back and Temari came to the front)

Temari: If I let you get up on it, you gotta make a promise  
That you gone put it on me, like no ones put it on me  
Don't bore me, just show me, all men talk but don't please  
I can be a tease, but I really wanna please you

All: Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight x2

During this part of the song (I took the rap out) the girls each went to their chair and turned it around and sat with the back of the chair in the front. Then they got up and pop locked and dropped it for the chairs. (YAY)

All: Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight x4

The music ended and the crowd went wild. The girls walked back stage (with their chairs) as Hinata's face held a tiny smirk. Tsunade walked back on Stage and said "Thanks for some actual talent. And from the guys in the crown, I'm pretty sure they would like to thank you for the strip tease lap dance, you girls just gave on stage! That's a hard act to follow. Okay, the next act is…..'Shit! We Forgot a Name'?" ( I forgot to make a name and so did the guys okay…..so now that's their group name)

The guys were back stage with all their little men standing at attention. Neji finally regained control and scolded the rest of his friend saying "Guys, put those things away, there are children here!" But, that was gonna be nothing compared to their dance moves on stage. The guys heard Tsunade announce them and headed out with their little men at rest, just in time.

They start singing (if you ant a description of the moves…just watch the live performance video of Chris Brown singing it):

Naruto:

Here We Are,  
All alone in this room (Ooh)  
And Girl I Know,  
Where to start & what wr're Gonna dooo

Kiba:

I'll take my time  
We'll be all night girl  
So get ready babe,  
I got plans for me and you (Wooah)

All:  
It Aint my first time but baby gurl we can pretend (HEY!)  
Lets bump & grind  
Gurl, tonight will never end

All:  
Let Me Take You Down  
I Really Wanna Take You Down  
And Show You What I'm About  
Can I take you now,  
Ya Body body Ooh  
Your body body up and dooown  
So don't Stop  
Girl get it  
Quit playin Wit It  
Can't Waaait Nooo mooore  
I Wanna Take you down  
I really wanna take you down,  
Take you down (YEAH, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)

Neji:

Pretty Girl let's take it off,  
In this roooom  
No time to waist  
Girl you know what we came to dooooo (WoahaWoahaWoah)

Shkamaru:

We Got All Night To Try To Get It Right Girl  
(Hope ya ready, hope ya ready, hope ya ready)  
I Hope Ya Ready Babe,  
Cuz Here We Go,  
We Know How We Do (Hoooo)

All:  
It Aint my first time but baby gurl we can pretend (HEY!)  
Lets bump & grind  
Gurl, tonight will never end

All:  
Let Me Take You Down  
I Really Wanna Take You Down  
And Show You What I'm About  
Can I take you now,  
Ya Body body Ooh  
Body body up and dooown  
So don't Stop  
Girl get it  
Quit playin Wit It  
Can't Waaait Noo mooore(I can't Wait No More)  
I Wanna Take you down  
I really wanna take you down,  
(I Really Wanna)take you down (YEAH)

Sasuke:  
Your  
Freakin' now Baby  
Like a Pro Baby  
And I Bet That You...  
(I Bet You WOAHAWOAHA)  
Think you know baby  
Like a Pro Baby  
So What Ya Wanna Do?  
I'm Gonna Take It Down Baby Nice & Slow...  
So Bring It Let's Go  
BABY!! (Baby, Baby)(Yeah, Yeah)  
(Baby, Baby, Baby)

All:  
Come On Baby, Come On Baby  
Let Me Taaaaake...  
Let Me Take You Down (YOU DOWN!)  
I Really Wanna take you down  
(Let Me Show You)  
(Let Me Do It To You Like I Wanna Do)  
Woahhh...  
Can I take you now,  
Ya Body body(Woah)ya body body body Up And Down  
(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)  
So don't Stop Girl get it,  
Quit Playin wit it  
Can't wait no More(I can't Wait No Moore)  
I Wanna take you down,  
I really wanna take you down  
Take You Down (Yeah)  
Take You Down  
(Woah, Woah)I Said I wanna take you down (Babe, Yeah)  
Let Me Take you down  
(Take You)  
Take You (All The Way) Down  
All The Way Down  
We Can Do Some Things (On The Way Down)  
Take You Down (Woah, Woah)

The crowd was silent. Why, because every single female in the crowd had a massive nose bleed. The girls (Shitt) were behind the curtain watching and Hinata, who's face was red like a tomato, left to go to the corner because she was loosing too much blood. Her friends soon followed. Slowly the rest of the Female population regained consciousness and started screaming "we love you" and "Marry me". Tsunade stumbled back on stage and wiped some blood from her face. "Uh….Yeah, NEXT PERFORMER!"

The guys walked back stage with beaming smiles after seeing their girlfriends in the corner cleaning blood. The next performer went on stage…

(Two hours later…………)

Tsunade and Jiraiya went on stage holding a huge trophy and an envelope. "Okay we've decided the winner." yelled Jiraiya. The crowd cheered. "And the winner is ….(stupid letter) SHINO, and his wonderful playing of the Tuba!"

The crowd cheered and Shino came out in his classic hood and glasses while tightly gripping the huge instrument.

LLLLLLAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR:

Sasuke entered their house, both exhausted from performing erotic excuses for dancing. During the performance Sasuke had to take off his shirt (just like the real video). Hinata entered the house with a faint blush on her cheeks. They both plopped into the couch. Hinata had taken off her sweater seeing as how it was now hot and was now only wearing the tank top underneath. Sasuke turned his head and looked at Hinata, her long sleek legs, her hips nestled in the crook of the couch, her chest slowly moving up and down from her faint breathing, and her lavender eyes closed. She was asleep. He drifted into slumber soon after…

LLLLLLLLLIIIIINNNNEEEEE

Not as funny as it could be…..but I'm glad Shino won for his talent….next chapter there's got too be a barbeque, you know what that means ….


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry for the Wait...

I'm still recovering from scoliosis surgery thank god for the s-curve (don't be a bum and look up what scoliosis is .) but anyway, here's the long awaited barbecue

LLLLLLIIIIIIIIINNNNNEEEEEEE...

Day 3 Part 1: Hamburgers, Hot Dogs, and Bottles of Ketchup

Time: 7:00 AM

Hinata shuffled in her sleep and turned her head onto her warm and well toned pillow. Wait WHAT!? She bolted up to see that she had been sleeping on nothing other than her fiancé's chest and his arms her currently wrapped around her. She tried to get away but his grip became tighter. After ten minutes of struggling, Hinata finally got loose. She was upset that she allowed her tiredness to affect her and have her end up sleeping on the same surface as Sasuke. She ran upstairs. As soon as she entered the master bedroom, she noticed that the light on the answering machine was blinking meaning she had a message. It could wait. Hinata went to the bathroom and showered off the smell of Sasuke using her lavender scented soap and shampoo. She came out in only a towel but put on her racy (yes, I said racy) black bra and panties. She walked over to check the message. It was from Ino.

"YO, Hina, Kiba and I are having a barbecue/ pool party and you and Sasuke are invited! Hope you can make it!"

Hinata grinned, but not just any grin, a grin of pure evil! Time to tell Sasuke. She glanced down at herself and noticed she was only wearing her undergarments, perfect. She ran downstairs and found Sasuke still asleep on the couch. She ran over to his sleeping form and blushed at the sight of his godlike features. She pushed his shoulder a little and he started to wake up. She then whispered in his ear "Wake up, we have to go."

Sasuke, still being partially asleep heard something more like this: "Wake up, we need to go another round!" Perverted: yes. Amount of sense his tired brain is making: little to none. His eyes slowly opened to see Hinata was hovering over him in nothing but her underwear. He reached him arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She was startled and let out a yelp that was cut short when Sasuke kissed her. He ran his tongue over her mouth for entrance into her mouth and he was granted access. She out one of her hands on his chest and the other on the back of his head slightly ruffling his hair. His other arm around her and his hand rested on her back. The intense kiss almost made her forget, almost. She tried to pull away, but his grip tightened, so she tried the only reasonable means of escape for anyone in this situation. She kneed Sasuke right in the balls.

Sasuke instantly let her go to check on little Sasuke. Hinata ran  
upstairs to get a robe. Sasuke didn't remember what happened but knew that little Sasuke had gotten in a scrap with someone. Hinata came back wearing said robe and an ice pack. Sasuke put the ice pack on his injured member, as Hinata sat across from him with a blush present on her face.

"Ino and Kiba are having a barbecue and we're invited"

Sasuke looked at her and said" then we better get ready"

LATER: AT LE BARBECUE (I know my French is wonderful, 7 years baby)

Hinata and Sasuke got to Ino's house at around noon, and they were the last ones to arrive. Hinata was wearing a pale yellow sleeveless shirt and some dark blue jean capris. Sasuke was wearing a navy polo and some white trunks. They were the best looking couple be far without even trying.

Chouji and Lee were grilling food (only thing there good for at the moment): hot dogs, burgers, corn, kabobs, you name it. Hinata ran and grabbed a hot dog and then went with Sasuke to greet the hosts. Afterwards they just sat in shade watching the festivities. Hinata looked at Sasuke and took a bite of her hot dog.

Sasuke looked over to see Hinata innocently taking a bite out of her hot- dog. A grin reached her face but instantly disappeared. "Forgot the condiments! Can't enjoy a hot dog without condiments!"

Sasuke sat in shock as he saw Hinata's face with a look of nothing but pure joy, no malice and not need to sexually torture him. She got up and ran to get the ketchup and mustard bottles. She ran back with one bottle in her hand and another bottle in the other. Hinata's movements were just childish enough to keep lil' Sasuke at bay (for now). She clutched the ketchup bottle and tuned it upside down as red liquid oozed out onto the dog but a little extra ended on the side of the bottle. She used her index finger to scrape it off and licked the ketchup off her finger. This was not helping lil' Sasuke. Next she put some mustard on the dog. She placed the mustard down and lifted the dog up to her face. Hinata glared at the innocent piece of meant and then viciously but slowly devoured it leaving lil' Sasuke standing tall. She had a bunch of ketchup and mustard on her face. Sasuke looked at her and said "You got some stuff...on your face."

Hinata stared at him blankly for a minute. Her look made Sasuke remember the first time her saw her. THAT'S RIGHT! IT'S FLASH BACK TIME

It was the Uchiha picnic and the Hyugas were invited. Hiashi came with a little girl hiding behind him and a mini version of himself at his side. Fugaku pulled Itachi and Sasuke away from their cousins and introduced them. Sasuke looked up at the scary looking man with the white eyes and his mini version, nothing special. Suddenly the adults walked away and Hiashi exposed the little girl behind him. Sasuke looked at the little girl; she had lavender eyes and short midnight blue hair. She was exposed to everyone out in the open. She looked back at the little boy who was staring at her; he was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. He had black raven hair and deep coal eyes and a playful pout on his lips. The adults noticed that the littlest children weren't behind them and turned around to witness the little fiasco. Sasuke remembered the story his father had told him about how he met his mother and did the only rational thing a five year old would do. He got down on one knee and grabbed Hinata's hand and asked her "will you marry me?" She turned red and fainted on the spot.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sasuke was staring at Hinata who wiped the mess off her face. She looked at him and replied "I love barbecues."

Suddenly she stood up and dreamily gazed across. She then took off her capris and yellow top to reveal a white (almost see-through) bikini. She ran away from Sasuke and jumped right into the Olympic size pool. She was soon followed by the other girls. Suddenly Sakura emerged above the water and yelled "CHICKEN!!"

Suddenly all the girls jumped  
out the pool and started sprinting to their men. Sasuke, still stunned from the sight of seeing Hinata undressing in front of him, didn't notice she had come back and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. With superhuman strength, Hinata flung Sasuke into the pool ripping off his shirt in the process. As soon as he stood up in the water, Hinata had jumped and sat on his shoulders. Ino and Kiba appeared in front of them in the same position. Ino grabbed Hinata's hands and they started pushing for dominance and balance. Sasuke's passive shell of a face was becoming harder to keep knowing the girl he loves had her reproductive organ against the back of his neck and that if they were home, they be in the bedroom doing similar stuff. Suddenly Sasuke felt a murderous intent in the area. He looked up (as best he can) to see Hinata with the look of murder in her eyes. He looked up at Ino and noticed the same look in her eyes. Out of nowhere, Hinata's intent doubled causing Ino and Kiba to fall. They WON!! Hinata screamed from joys and started doing her happy dance, but the way she was moving was causing her to ram her hip into the back of Sasuke's neck. After another thirty minutes, Hinata and Sasuke had beaten everyone and were announced as the king and queen of chicken which did nothing to help Sasuke with lil' Sasuke. After the last match, Sasuke had to run to the bathroom to take care of his problem.

He came out ten minutes later. Sasuke looked through the crowds of his friends and found his Hina-chan in the back chatting it up with her ex, Sai.

LLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Next Chapter is the Flashback Chapter that show's SaiHina came to be...


	6. Author's Note

Yo Peeps, it's an Announcement

Dear Readers,

I decided that along with continuing to write this story I'm also gonna make it a doujinshi/ comic thingy for everyone to enjoy. I just wanted to get a chance to display my artistic talents to the world. The Cover should be up (on deviantart) by Tuesday so look for it. Thanks for the support i hope you give me T.T... I hope you guys will enjoy my artwork.

Luvs 4-EVA,

Ms.Naruto-Fan

P.S. The next chapter should be up soon so be prepared for some random stuff to happen...and some seriousness too.


	7. Chapter 4: FLASHBACK

Sorry it took so long to update but I've got school, so you wont jerprodadize my edjumacation

Sorry it took so long to update but I've got school, so you wont jerprodadize my edjumacation.

LLLLLLLLIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEE

_It's Flashback Tome_

_It was official: ninja were dying because they couldn't swim. So Tsunade ordered mandatory swim lessons, and that brings us to the Konoha 11 age 16 (Sasuke is back). The senseis were waiting by the pool for their squads to show up. The guys were out in seconds, seeing as how trunks are easy to put on. The guys clumped togther to talk about something of great importance: the girls._

_Naruto was loud. "I bet they're all gonna be HOT!!"_

_Kiba and Shino looked at each other as the guys got quiet and gave them their full attention. "The thing is….Hinata never takes off her coat, and it leaves us to wonder what she looks like."_

_Neji's left eye twitched as he walked away from his friends while they talked about his little cousin._

_"Hinata's weird, so she can't be good under there. She's probably using that huge coat to cover up rolls of fat or something!" yelled Naruto_

_Sai smiled a fake smile. Sasuke stood indifferent. Shino stayed stone still. The rest of the guys laughed their asses off. They suddenly stopped when they heard the bickering voices of Sakura and Ino from the hall that lead to the girls bathroom. The boys went back to their respective squads as Sakura and Ino came out in pink and Baby blue bikini's._

_Sakura ran up to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai trying to show off her flat chest and minimal ass. Naruto drooled, Sasuke looked away from lack of interest, and Sai just smiled his fake smile. Ino tried to do the same with her group. She had a better body than Sakura, but still there wasn't really much to look at._

_Then out of nowhere singing was heard. TenTen and Hinata came out the hallway singing "Shawty You a Ten!"(one of the greatest songs ever) This was the moment the guys had been waiting for. They all turned as the two girls emerged from the hallway laughing ang singing, but stopped when they noticed everyone was looking. TenTen was fine. She wore a lime green tankini with "YOUTH" written across the front. But what everyone was really staring at was Hinata. She was wearing a simple yellow one piece, but bathing suits hide nothing. Life was sure good to her. Her c-cup chest could simplt be called a nice rack. Her waist was thin and her hip were nice and wide..something you don.t usually see on a sixteen year old. As she walked over to her team-mates, everyone else got a nice view of her perfectly sculpted ass. Everyone ended up wondering the same thing: "What the hell does she wear that sweat suit everyday?"_

_Kiba looked like his eyes were about to pop out his head, but he quickly put them back it. He sexily raked back his hair using his right hand while using his other to snake around Hinata's waist, catching her by surprise. "Hey, Hina-chan, why don't we do some math. Add you and me. Subtract our clothes. Divide your legs. And multiply."_

_The room went silent as everyone waited for Hinata's response, especially Shino. With one swift move, she used her foot to pin him down only the cold pool hall tile. Her usually kind face now held disgust as she simply replied, "This is why i wear the sweat suit."_

_The lesson lasted for hours (until everyone learned to swim) because Naruto sank like a pile of Rocks. Once it was over, Sai worked up the courage to ask Hinata out and by a miracle of god, she said yes. only problem was, she soon got tired of Sai's harsh words and fake smiles. _

_Oh, I remember it well, they were all at Sakura's house for a party. Sai had just called Hinata useless and now she could be seen pinching the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed in concentration. Neji knew what was about to go down and moved TenTen out the way (he'd only seen it happen once before when Hiashi called Hinata weak for the last time. She kicked his ass into next week which lead to her being disowned). _

_"What the FUCK is wrong with you!" yelled Hinata as she glared at Sai, "Whay do you ALWAYS call me weak?! What am I to you?!" _

_Sai looked shocked for a second but brought his face back into a fake smile before saying, "A weak doll that can easily be manipulated."_

_The room looked from Hinata to Sai and back at Hinata. Her shoulders tensed up and her eyes wet wide with anger. Sakura quickly rushed over and put a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Calm down Hina."_

_Hinata calmed down and everyone let out the breath they were secretly holding. Sai walked over to Naruto and audibly said, "Besides, she couldn't lay a hand on me if she wanted to."_

_Next thin anyone knew, Hinata had Sai held a couple inches off the ground pinned to the wall by his neck. Her grip was tight. "If you don't want me to break this flimsy thing you call a neck, I suggest you shut up."_

_Sai desperately tried to scratch at Hinata's hand to let go and let him get some much needed oxygen, but her grip only tightened. She annoyed eyes looked into his eyes. "We;re over." was al she said. She let him go and left the party._

_End of Flashback_

LLLLIIIINNNNEEEEE

That the end of this chapter, flashback over, now next time we're back at Ino's party. Sorry for any spelling mistakes.


	8. Chapter 4 part 2

Hey I'm Back...thiis chapter is conna be a little shorter.

LLLLLIIIIIINNNNEEEE

Sasuke walked across the yard, his dark aura was becoming more visible than ever. "Hey Sasu-kun," greeted Hinata as she noticed sasuke's presence.

Time to turn on the charm. "Hey Hina-chan." said Sasuke as he put one of his arms posesivly around her waist, his anger still visible.

She gave hima 'you don't trust me" look and dragged him away from Sai to the other saide of the yard. "What was THAT!" she harshly whispered to him.

"ME, what was THAT !!" asked the pissed Sasuke pointing at Sai.

"Nothing! We were talking about missions!"

"Yeah, of course missions where you guys fucked each other senseless."

"You know very well I never did THAT with him!"

"HOW DO I KNOW THAT!"

Hitata suddenly looked at him with pure hatred, a rare sight it was. "Are you calling me a lying whore?"

With that Sasuke instantly realized his mistake: doubting that Hinata would tell the truth about something as important as her viginity,and now he was going to suffer for it. Her bangs were now covering her eyes and her fists were clenched at her side. Right when Hinata was about to grab Sasuke's collar and know his block off, a song rang through the air. It was "Sexy Can I" by Ray J. She grabbed Sasuke's collar anyway and dragged him to the Dance floor so they could dance all steamly like a bowl of spaghetti.

At around eleven p.m. everyone started heading home seeening as how they had missions in the morning. The last ones to leave were Sasuke, Hinata and Sai. On the way home Sai and Hinat kept looking at Sasuke, whispering and laughing, and itwas pissing Sasuke off. All sasuke caught was Hinata whispering, "it does look like a duck's ass..."

Sai left and went his own separte way, leaving hinata and sasuke to walk home in an awkward silence . When they finally got inside the house, Hinata flew upstairs and into their room. Sassuke snick in behind her and stood in the corner. He watched as she sat on the bed and sighed, Sasuke walked over and sat next to her, she was still oblivious to his pressence. He put his hand under her chin and gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. Her eyes held a little surprise but then he kissed her roughly on her lips. She soon stoped struggling and let her body agree with the kiss. In one hasty mover, he pinned her on thier bed under him. He stopped to look in her eyes once more, they were pleading for more and he complied by kissing her some more.

Then it hit her like a sack of unpaid taxes: it hasn't been a week, it's been three days and she was already giving into him. Hinata put some chakra in her hands and got ehough leverage to push Sasuke off of her , across the room where hehit the wall. he lookedup and saw his Hina-chan with a dangerous smirk on her face. it scared him only because it was the first one of the day. She went to her closet and reamerged in her sleepwear. She went over to the bed and got under the covers. She gently rested her head on one of the pillows. "It hasn't been a week, Sasu-kun."

Sasuke just sat there on the floor, stunned by her words. He was still on punishment. He got up and walked out the romm and towards the guesr toom. He was about to open the door when a smaller pale hand stopped his hand right on the door knob. He looked up and saw Hinat with a defeated look. Her long midnight bangs were once again covering her eyes. Her small lips were closed as her body shook a little. He thoguht instantly that he'd won, but that was short lived. SShe instantly stopped tremblng and her lips curled up into a smirk as she said, "Sorry, I forgot to tell you. because of that stunt you pulled in our bedroom, you have to go sleep on the couch tonight."

"Aw, Come ON!" yelled Sasuke.

Hitata looked at him through her bangs and her eyes turned to slits. Her smmirk turned into a frown. She had been holding Sasuke's hand the whole time and now she was cruching in in her tiny grip."what was that?" was all she said.

Sasuke knew he had lost and trudged downstair straight into the kitchen. He wnet into the fridge and pulled out a beer. Slowly, he walked into the living room and went over to lay on the couch wihich surprisingly already had a pillow and blanket on it. Another night, the Uchiha spen alone, only this time it was ona couch instead of a nice warm bed.

LLLIIIIINNNNEEEE

See i told you it was short. Be back soon


	9. Author's Note Part 2

Yo peeps, guess who's back

I just wanted to let you guys know that i did put the cover up...i can't say it's the best i've ever done cause it's in the middle of my scale but i give it a 7...whoops...

I was also thinking of giving Hinata a French inspired costume change along with a hair cut so look for that also, should be there by Tuesday afternoon... hope you enjoy cause i worked had on that drawing to you better like it.

Luvs

Ms.Naruto-Fan

PS: my deviant name is wish-u-were-me and the next chapter should be up soon


	10. Chapter 5

Sorry for the loooooooooong wait!!

Linelinelinelinelinelinehehelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Day 4: Revenge against a Sex Goddess

Sasuke was awake. It was three in the morning and the last Uchiha was lying on his living room couch staring blankly at the ceiling. It was been four days since he had gotten a sweet piece of his fiancé's ass and right now he needed some badly. Memories came flooding back into his head of the "sweet candy love" they had made not even a week ago. Then he remembered last night. He had been crawling back to her just like she wanted, but now, it's time to turn the tables. But how?

Suddenly the phone rang and before Sasuke could get it, it stopped, meaning either they hung up or a sleepy Hinata had answered. Sasuke, being nosy as he is, picked up the phone and listened on the other line.

It was three in the morning and the ANBU ex-Hyuga Heiress was awake. Why at such an hour you ask? Because she was rethinking last night's events and how she almost gave in and had sex with her fiancé, who is on PUNNISHMENT. This was the fourth time that night she had woken up feeling guilty for making Sasuke sleep on the couch but he deserved it and she needed her sleep. Just as Hinata was about to drift back off into dreamland the cordless phone on the nightstand rang. She picked it up in her dazed state and said, "hello?"

"It's the Hokage." Hinata awoke fully.

"What's the problem?"

"Mission for you and Sasuke at five."

"We'll be there." She replied before she hung up.

Hinata jumped in and out the shower after the call and changed into her ANBU outfit and had the cat mask at hand. She walked downstairs to wake Sasuke only to find him standing over the stove making pancakes while wearing nothing but boxers, at three thirty a.m. The look she happened to bestow upon him was a perfect mix of shock and lust. Then she tried to speak, but only a stammer came out. "That w-w-was the H-hokage. W-we have a m-mission."

He looked up from the skillet and gave her a gentile smile and said "not without breakfast first". He handed her a plate of pancakes covered in maple syrup. Dumbfounded, she took the plate and sat at the table, obviously something was up. She loves when he's all dominant and aggressive, but here he was cooking breakfast, in his boxers. She wasn't complaining though. The smell of the syrup wafted into her nose and she took a bite of Konoha's greatest pancakes. After she had finished her third pancake, Hinata was satisfied with the mini orgy in her mouth. She was glad she was marrying someone who could cook.

She got up to put her dish in the sink and as she did, Sasuke came up behind her to put his dish away, but to do so he had to slowly reach around her waist. She squeaked a little in surprise, causing him to smirk as he left the kitchen. He went upstairs and changed and came back down with the classic sexy and dominant smirk that made her give it to him in the first place. He walked out the front door first leaving her with the advantage of staring at his ass, is fine toned ass. Sasuke moved his lips into an unseen smirk, as he knew she was staring.

The reached the Hokage's office at 4:59. He was smirking. She was stressed, because she was holding back the urge to forget their mission, break out the cuffs chains and whips and fuck her fiancé S&M dominatrix style, but they have a mission now and that would have to wait. Te two looked at Tsunade, who was conked out. Sasuke coughed loudly and Tsunade woke with a start. Her eyes had bags under them from lack of sleep as she looked up at the gorgeous young adults. "Oh yeah, the mission."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Hinata just looked more stressed. "Okay, you two have to pose as a couple, blah, blah, blah, infiltrate this village, blah, blah, blah, kill leader of some group who's holding people hostage, blah, blah, blah, he's the scroll now go!"

With that they were out. "Stupid woman, didn't even tell us what village."" Mumbled the stressed Hinata.

When they neared they tiny village that was written on the scroll, they stopped to put on their disguises seeing as how a jutsu would be waste of good chakra right now. Sasuke pt in some blue contacts and on his head his put on a short brown haired wig (think Kiba-ish). Hinata put on a long-haired deep chocolate colored wig and some brown contacts. They stayed in the area a bit longer preparing their looks. "What kind of couple should we be?" asked Hinata, who had eased on some of her sexual desires.

"How about…the dominant male and submissive female," he said as a smirk came onto his face while he changed into some non-ANBU clothes.

Hinata blushed seeing as how he was describing their sex life before she had learned the wonders of being on top. Sasuke had to learn to share. Hinata poofed up a mirror and fixed her hair so she had a high ponytail and a chic bang that covered one of her eyes. She wore short sleeved kimono like dress that reached her knees and some matching put on some slacks and a short sleeve polo. He ran his fingers through his new found brown hair and was itching to get these contacts out.

"Names?" asked Hinata putting on some eye shadow.

"Rick and Sapphire Steel."

"Rick Steel?"

"Sounds nice, right?"

Hinata just rolled her eyes as she put all their stuff in their carry on packs. "Wait," Sasuke said cooly as he did a small jutsu.

"What was that?"

"You'll see."

They approached the little gate at the entrance of the village. The middle aged guard on duty came and asked "Names and Purpose, please."

"Rick and Sapphire Steel and we're here on our honeymoon, we heard this was a nice spot for relaxation," said Sasuke.

"What's in the bag?" asked the guard/

Sasuke handed the man his pack and Hinata did the same. the guard opened both bags to reveal that they were both full of...

Condoms: extra large. The guard turned red as blood trickled down his nose at the thought of beautiful people sex. He handed the bags back and said "enjoy your stay."

After Hinata and Sasuke were away from the gate, Hinata looked in her bag. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Simple genjutsu," he calmly stated as his new brown hair ruffled sexily in the wind, They went to a random hotel

linelinelinelinelinelinelinehehehlinelinelinelineline

Next Time on One Week:

Sasuke and Hinata alone in Their room!


	11. Chapter 5 part 2

Happy Valentine's Day

Sorry it's been so long but…I have school and homework to do…("-.-)

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE

**Day 4: Revenge against a Sex Goddess Part 2**

Hinata trudged to the second floor of the local hotel with the key in hand and Sasuke not far behind. She opened the room and saw a TV, a love seat, a nightstand next to the bed, a door leading to the bathroom and a single king-sized bed. Hinata sat on the bed and shut her eyes trying to concentrate on the situation at hand. The wig started to itch and in a fit of rage she ripped it off and took out the contacts and put them in the case. She looked like her normal stressed self. Sasuke stood in the corner and watched as he took off his get-up. He walked over and moved to sit behind her on the bed. He sensually moved his hands across her shoulders and gently massaged her shoulders. His lips moved to nuzzle the crook of her neck.

Of course Hinata became less stresses at the feeling of his warm hands rub against her bare arms. Waves of pleasure eased the stress as she let out a soft moan from his kisses. Then it hit her, 'What the fuck's going on.'

Before she had a chance to protest Sasuke felt her tense. He left the bed and went to the bathroom, leaving a heated Hinata struck with awe. She took a second to calm down and decided she needed some air. She put the wig back on and the contacts back in. She changed into a dark blue mini skirt, white tank-top with a red zip-up sweatshirt and matching red heels. Sasuke came out the bathroom and looked at Hinata. "Where are you going?" he asked in a tone that said answer or else.

"Clubbing," she calmly replied.

"Wait then," he added before he changed into his disguise. He put on some black skinny jeans, blood red sneakers and a red printed hoodie.

She took on look at his sexy self and replied, "Maybe we should go out to eat instead."

Sasuke "hn"ed, grabbed Hinata's arm and dragged her out the hotel playfully and into a near by restaurant. He heels were now flats do to all the dragging. With their pale skin and graceful movements, they could've been mistake for "twilight" vampires. They entered the small yet homey restaurant called "Chez -Fan". A waitress around the age of forty-five came over and gave them a table.

The waitress came over and asked them their order. Sasuke ordered some seafood tempura while Hinata ordered some fried udon noodles. (I bought a Japanese Cookbook, so I know) and two glasses of Sake. Hinata can't hold her liquor.

The two sat in silence as "Like a Star" came on in the background. The sky outside was dark and the dim lighting revealed the night-owl in the place.

By the time the chorus hit the food had come. It seemed as if the mood was being set, the only problem was that Sasuke was on punishment. She looked up from her food and stared into his artificially blue eyes that seemed to become more enticing by the icy glow of his skin. "You look beautiful tonight, as always," he smoothly replied taking advantage of her staring.

The light blush that appeared on her cheeks like it did when they were younger and first started dating. "Thanks," was all that came from her lips but what she was thinking was, "Damn his sexy ass!" To relieve the feeling of lust growing in her chest, Hinata took a sip in the alcohol in the glass. They continued eating.

Sasuke took his chopsticks and picked up a piece of his food and took a bite. Hinata watched him as she slowly took bites of her own food. His face lit up with false excitement and he exclaimed "This is delicious, here try some."

He took his chopsticks and grabbed a piece of his tempura. He held out the piece of seafood in front of her face and she reached forward to take a bite. It WAS delicious. "Yum!" she said unenthusiastically as she went to take another swallow of her sake. Her control was slipping as fast as she was sipping and Sasuke smirked at his wrongdoings. After thirty minutes Hinata had single-handedly finished off the bottle while Sasuke was only half done with his glass. She never drank this much and it was obviously effecting her movements. They left for home soon after, it was around one A.M. Sasuke paid and they were out.

When they got back to their hotel room, Hinata once again ripped off her disguise. She sat on the bed and sighed this time from sexual stress. Sasuke once again took off his wig and contacts while smirking. Oblivious to the fact that her husband to be was in the room, Hinata started to undress. Her shoes went first, then the hoodie, tank top and then the skirt. She was about to take off her undergarments when Sasuke decided to step into the picture. He grabbed her hands and stopped them from undoing her bra. A look of surprise graced her face as she turned to face her captor. He pushed her against the nearby was and applied his own pressure onto her while holding her arms above her head. He leaned in and when his face was only a centimeter away he said, "I'd like to do that myself."

He unhooked her bra and slid off the straps letting fall to the floor. Hinata's face was pink from nervousness and the alcohol. Her judgment may have been clouded but she still knew Sasuke's kisses were always good, like the one he was giving her now. Something in the back of her mind told her that she shouldn't be doing this until the end of the week but…oh well. Sasuke's clothes were soon discarded except for his boxers. Still heated from the kiss, the two young adults found their way to the bed. Hinata was lying under him. They broke apart for air and directed their gazes towards each other. Sasuke looked at the beautiful woman beneath him. Her long midnight hair was scattered under and around her. Her lips were slightly parted and a little swollen from their open mouth kiss. The innocent flush was still on her face.

He was hit with a wave of guilt. What kind of man would deliberately get his fiancé drunk just to have sex with her knowing she was not thinking clear. (AN: a real one hahaha jk)

Slowly Sasuke got off of Hinata leaving her puzzled. He once again came close to her face and as her sadly replied "just go to sleep, Hina." With that he walked into the bathroom to wash his face. He looked in the mirror and stated, "I couldn't do it."

Sasuke came out the bathroom to find Hinata already conked out. He sulked his way over to the loveseat and fell asleep, alone, again. Oh, well. Only a few more days and glorious guilt-free sex would be his.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE

Oh snap, I finally updated….weird


	12. Chapter 6

OMG a new chapter so quick, -Fan must have some time to spare…no she's just no doing her homework

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE

**Day 5: What the HELL! ( Author's Warning: this might be a little not for children if you know what I mean…hehehe…oh yeah and it's a bit more serous…not as funny as you'd expect.)**

The sun shined through the blinds and straight onto the lids covering Hinata's eyes. Se grumbled some words and sat up from the bed she was lay in. First thing to hit her was the hangover. She held her hand to her forehead. "What the hell happened last night?" she mumbled

She remembered going out to eat, drinking…a lot, and when she got back to the room Sasuke cornered her and then…nothing. She instantly got up from the bed only to realize she was necked except for her lace panties. She ran to see herself in the mirrior. Her lips were still plumps from their making out and her hair was all over the place. "Did he do it last night?"

The anger came in. Hinata rushed out of the bathroom and found Sasuke asleep on the couch. She crossed her arms over he chest hiding what makes PG-13 movies R. "SASUKE!" she yelled causing him to fall off the couch.

"His eyes lazily gazed up her half-necked body until they reached her angry face. "Sasuke, you got some SPLAININ to do!!"

For a second he was confused until she calmly asked "where are my clothes?" with a hint of malice behind it hiding her true intentions.

Sasuke pointed to the spot where Hinata had left her clothes the night before. "And WHY are my clothes over there and not on me?"

Sasuke gulped down some fear that had been gathering in his throat. Before he could answer she interrupted, "Sasuke, What the hell happened last night?!?"

"Well, um, last night we went out and you drank too much. When we got back you started undressing in front of me and before I knew it…you were…under…me."

Hinata's face was beaming red with anger. "But I couldn't do it," finished Sasuke.

She looked into his onyx eyes and found them to be laced with nothing but truth. "I couldn't harm you. I mean, how would you ever be able to trust me knowing I forced sex on you while you were drunk."(AN: that would also mean no more sex ever…of until she trusts him again.)

Sasuke turned his head in shame. His expression was one of grief. Hinata's anger instantly vanished after his confession. Her arms fell to her sides exposing everything as her face became happy. She jumped to the spot on the couch behind Sasuke and dropped her arms over shoulders letting her chest rub over his back. Lil' Sasuke once again began to stand. Hinata turned Sasuke around to face him and began to kiss him. She caught him by surprise and dominantly took control of the kiss frenching it immediately. She used her edge and pushed him down onto the couch. Li' Sasuke was becoming harder to control. Her kiss left his mouth and went to lick his earlobe. Sasuke was not having her as the seme. He flipped her over onto her back. In that instant her kisses stopped and his began. He trailed them down the side of her neck causing her breath to hitch. He was about to take it to the next level when suddenly she shoved him off of her and he fell off the couch, again.

Hinata stood up and walked to get some day clothes and waltzed into the bathroom shitting and locking the door behind her. She opened the door he head out and stated, "That was 'thanks for not raping me' and 'how the hell could you even think of doing that in the first place."

She closed the door and Sasuke's right eyes developed a serious twitch. "Damn her."

Hinata came out the bathroom in her full disguise and said, "Rick, you need to get dressed. We're going sight seeing, remember."

Sasuke calmed down his twitch and changed into his outfit. They went out secretly gathering information on the small village.

(Later that Day)

After a long day of gathering information, the young attractive couple thought they had enough info and after two days they could overthrow the evil kidnapping government.

It was around ten P.M. when the two dark hair ninja snick into the government building. Sasuke quickly took out the two guards standing at the front gate while Hinata activated her Byakugan (sp?) leading them into the leader's torture chamber where all the hostages were being held. Sasuke kicked down the door as quietly as possible and peered inside.

Around ten women were chained to the wall and three of them seemed to be far along in a pregnancy. On the other side of the room, there was a group of children from the age of three to newborns lock in a cage. The worst part was the smell; it was like shit, and dead bodies. Sasuke turned his head to the side and found a pile of the decaying bodies of women. The fresher bodies had visible bruising and their private area looked as if a great force had rammed into their bodies to the point where it was crushed…rape. Every single one, fresh of decay, had a look of paralyzing fear plastered on whatever was left of the face. That's when the thumping noises were heard along with the sound of muffled scream.

Sasuke looked at Hinata. Her face had visible paled and her hands were trembling as she stood in the doorway looking at the dark scene before her. Sasuke slowly embraced her in a hug that seemed to bring the color back to her face. "we have to save them Sasuke, we have to."

Sasuke let go and looked Hinata in the eyes. Then a woman let out a blood curdling scream that echoed through the entire floor. Sasuke and Hinata ran down the hallway to see a slightly opened door. Taking precaution, Hinata activated the lowest setting on her Byakugan to see what was in the room. Sasuke closely watched his fiancé's reaction. Her face paled again and her eyes widened as tear began to fill to the brim of her eyes. She silently slid down to the floor.

Sasuke almost ran to get her but she got up. Hey eyes were empty and held the classic Hyuga glare while the rest of her face played no emotion. This happen to her every time something traumatizing was to be seen. Sasuke walked up to the door and saw a man and a woman…having sex. He activated his Sharingan (sp? again) and saw something he never wanted to see. The woman was dead and the man was raping her lifeless and soon to be cold dead body. This was the scene that brought Hinata to her emotionless state.

The harsh creaking of the bed stopped. The man got off the woman and left the room dragging the dead body behind him. She was naked and her private parts were in the same condition as the other dead bodies from the other room and her flawless face now held the look of fear. Our two favorite ninja had hidden stealthily and quietly follower him. The man brought the body to the previous room and dragged it to the pile. When the man left, it seemed all the noise woke one of the kids. The child stated crying and muffled the word "mommy". Hinata's face did not falter. Both ninja uncloaked themselves and walked over to the crying child. Sasuke slid his hand through the bars and touched the child's tiny shoulder. His crying increased tremendously in volume and now sounded more like an alarm.

Large footsteps echoed through the hall until they reached the room. Sasuke was still next to the child while Hinata jumped up. "What are you doing to my son" asked the tall brawny brooding man who had just raped a corpse moments ago.

Hinata looked at the man's features. He had sandy blond hair and shit brown eyes. She looked at the children, all now awake, and noticed all of them had similar features to the man in front of her. She looked at one of the women on the wall, her stomach round with another child of this man Hinata's eyes turned into slits as her star went from them to the bodies on the floor and back to the blond man whose face now held a creepy ass cherchire grin. "Bastard," was all that came from her mouth.

The man approached Hinata and put up one of his dirty hands to caress her face. He licked his lips and asked, "Would you like to be next?"

Sasuke appeared behind the man and held a kunai to his neck, "Don't you fucking touch her." He whispered.

The man refused to listen and grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her close. He moved his hand and groped her left breast. Sasuke couldn't control the rage pouring out of him and slit the man's throat leaving him to fall to the ground. Sasuke looked at Hinata and saw her face red with anger and her glare fixed on the face of the man that just groped her without her permission. Sasuke stepped back. Hinata took out a kunai and threw it at the man's forehead, instantly killing him and stopping his suffering. She took the weapon out of the man's head and kneeled down to his lower half. She unzipped his pants and skillfully slipped out his little counterpart from his pants. She took the kunai and used it to cut off the little thing in one clean movement. Then she took off the disconnected appendage and placed in n the man's open mouth. Hinata disposed of the kunai and took off her glove that she had put on before hand. Hinata's expression lightened to the one she had before the mission. She then shot charka into the lock holding the women to the walls and the ones keeping the children in the cage. Sasuke and Hinata dropped of the new dysfunctional families in the outside world. The two ninja left immediately.

They had paid for their room and take their stuff out before they left to kill the harsh ruler. "That's what makes being a ninja so worthwhile, the feeling of pride you get from saving lives," said Hinata as they left the tiny village.

Before they knew it they were home. The mission report was give to Tsunade and the couple asleep. The day was over and a new one was about to begin but before that could happen Hinata kicked Sasuke's ass out of the bedroom and into the guest one.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE

Sorry, but I just had the sudden urge to make the story serious…never again.


	13. Chapter 7

What the! Two chapters in **one** day…

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE

**Day 6: Shopping**

It was a new day in Konoha, Friday to be exact. Today was the last day of Sasuke's punishment and Hinata had one thing on the agenda, shopping.

Bt ten A.M., Hinata had dragged Sasuke out of their house and into her favorite lingerie store "Konoichi's Secret. The store was full of bras, underwear and flat-chested platinum blonds under twenty of over forty. She walked over to a violet convertible bra with gold embroidery and matching boy shorts underwear. She turned to Sasuke and asked, "Do you think this would look okay?"

Sasuke didn't even glance up but he grunted in response. She took it as a yes. Hinata took no notice and went to pick out more undies. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Temari dragging a half asleep Shikamaru behind her. "So you're here too Hina!"

Hinata turned and hugged her friend while Shikamaru a nod to show she knew he was there. She ran off and dragged Sasuke from his rain cloud in the corner to greet their friends. "Tem, help me find some stuff, pweeeeze!" said Hinata as she held up the revealing dark colored underwear sets.

"God, hina what's with all the dark colors!?"

"Well according to this man here it makes my skin glow," said Hinata was she pointed to the moping Sasuke.

"Fine, I'll help."

After looking and picking up red, pink and yellow sets of underwear, an idea popped into Hinata's head. "I always wanted to be a cop."

Temari raised an eyebrow and replied, "I always wanted to be a secretary but I think that's happening anytime soon."

"But look, there's the costume section."

Temari looked and sure enough there was a huge sign that said "Costumes". After getting their sizes, the two giggle women ran to the dressing rooms dragging their men behind. They left the guys outside of the dressing rooms in the waiting area. Temari and Hinata ran to share the big stall.

"So how'd you dragged into this?" asked Sasuke to Shikamaru.

"I was sitting on the porch steps looking at clouds when she dragged me out to this troublesome place. You?"

"I was sleeping in the guest bedroom when she knocked my block off and made me come."

"Well, it's all worth it when night comes around."

"I'm on punishment; I haven't had any in like a week. It ends tomorrow morning though."

Shikamaru started snickering. "Don't laugh at me!" yelled Sasuke

"I'm not," finished Shikamaru as a smile rested on his bored face.

Suddenly Temari poked her head out from the entrance to the dressing room and yelled, "We need your opinions over here!" Sasuke and Shikamaru looked over as Hinata and Temari walked out.

Temari stood with her hands gripping a thick hardcover book. She was wearing a blazer with only the top button done leaving her midsection exposed and her chest shown. The matching tan skirt only ended right after her but letting he long peachy legs show nicely. On her feet were some fire engine red heels. On her face were some non-prescription glasses. Overall it was an extremely sexy look that one wouldn't expect for this strong woman but it worked. Shikamaru looked up with his tired expression and simply replied "You're getting that," and then slowly drifted off.

Hinata came out in a police uniform. (Insert the song Mrs. Officer here) The top two buttons were undone exposing a lot of cleavage. The badge was on her left and reflected some of the light. Her shorts were high-waisted and accentuated her curves. The shorted were held up by the black belt with a gold buckle. In her hand she held the classic police baton. On her feet were some black hooker heels. She had a pair of aviator glasses placed in front of her eyes and a police hat covering the top of her head. Her hair was arranged in two braids, one draped over each shoulder. She was chewing gum and leaning on the door frame. Again, it's weird but it works.

Sasuke looked up and stared. Hinata walked over and went in close to his face. "I'll take that was a yes."

"Save that for the bedroom you two," mocked Temari.

The two girls ran back giggling but came out ten minutes later dressed and ready to go.

"I need to get some groceries for tomorrow," said Hinata trying to steal Sasuke away.

"We'll come too, wont we Shika," said Temari.

"It's okay! It's just a few items!" nervously replied Hinata.

"No, I insist!" said Temari as she followed Hinata into the supermarket. Hinata's face turned red making the three following her into the store look at her with raised eyebrows.

Hinata quickly ran through the aisles grabbing whipped cream, cheese whiz, maple syrup, graham crackers, and hot sauce. Not only did Sasuke look at her funny, but so did Temari and Shikamaru. "What are you making?" asked Temari.

"None of you beeswax," said Hinata as he face redden ever more.

The two couples went their separate ways. Sasuke and Hinata got home late and she quickly put the "food" in the fridge and ran to barricade herself in their room, leaving Sasuke alone on the couch.

He took his alone time and decided how to spice up tomorrow and his freedom from punishment. Sasuke left the house in search of the master.

Sasuke was walking down the main street of a dark Konoha when he heard loud laughing. The master was in town. Sasuke walked into the bar and followed the sounds of laughter until he reached the one he was looking for: Jiriya. Sasuke walked up to the sanin, who was surrounded by women. "Yo, Jiriya, I need some of the stuff."

Jiriya glanced at Sasuke and quickly threw him a small vial with a cork in the opening. The liquid inside was clear. Jiriya went back to the ladies.

Sasuke left and took the road back home with a sadistic grin on his face which lasted even after he got home. Sasuke hid the vial in the back of the frigde and then went to change for bed. He laid on the guest bed and fell asleep with a smile. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE

**Dat was a lot o typin for a lazy bum like me**


	14. Chapter 8: It's All Over

I had a nice run, hopefully y'all liked the story, but this is the last chapter…T_T

LLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE

**Day 7: It's All Over**

Time: 10 A.M

The Day: Saturday (again)

Hinata shuffled in her sleep as the smell of maple syrup wafted into her nose. Realizing what the delicious smell haw, she bolted up from her bed and ran downstairs to see what was cooking. She rushed into the kitchen and saw Sasuke over the waffle iron making Belgian waffles. His hair was messy as if he'd just woken up and he was only wearing some navy pajama pants. Hinata herself was only in a tank-top and biking underwear. She ran to the table and waited for her sexy fiancé to finished his world famous Waffles.

He placed the plated on the table and took the seat across from Hinata. She stared down at the perfectly sculpted waffles. There were two on her plate, on top of the other, drenched in syrup with powdered sugar sprinkled on top and a sprig of mint on the side as garnish. She used her fork to rip off a piece. She slowly lifted it into her mouth and chewed the soft fluffy breakfast food. It was heaven. She quickly delved into the rest and within a matter of seconds she was finished. Sasuke stared at her in astonishment. She was about to ask for more when her breathing suddenly quickened.

Her skin felt like it needed to be touched and her stomach was feeling strange. She was horny. Her face turned red and her breathing was quick. She looked up from her plate to see Sasuke smirking back at her. His plate of food had been left untouched.

"I'll get the dishes," he said.

He stood and slowly walked over to the get her plate and by accident his arm had brushed against hers. For that slip second, it was bliss. Before Sasuke's hand could reach the plate, Hinata's small hand had taken his in her grasp. Her smaller hand was tight around his as she stood from her seat. She looked into his eyes and saw cocky triumph. He looked into hers and saw needy lust, just like he planned. Her face gained it's composure and his lost all emotion. She was hiding her need well…except for the sweat that was gathering on her forehead. One drop rolled down the side of her face. It reached the end and dropped onto her shoulder. Sasuke's face once again held a smirk. Before he could make a smart remark, Hinata had jumped him. She had literally jumped onto him and his hands now had to support her weight. She arms went over his shoulder and on of her hands rested in his hair. Resting would be the wrong word though it was more like tugging his hair. Her other hand went to get leverage for her mouth by getting a grip on his neck. Her tongue had almost instantaneously discovered his mouth and gone in for excavation. She tasted like maple syrup and he like it. His left hand left and rested on her back pulling her in while the other stayed on her bum for support. After the initial shock, he regained his balance and began to make is advance to the bedroom. Up the stairs was tricky because Hinata started sucking on his neck like she would on other places and he was going mad. His walking pace quickened and soon enough they were in their bedroom. There was no need to close the door. She jumped off and pushed him to the bed and climbed on top of him. She ripped off his shirt as well as her own. She looked down at his bare chest and gasped. She threw herself off of him and ran out of the room.

Sasuke laid there baffled at what could have gone wrong. Hinata ran out of the room, but she wasn't gone for long. She came back and stood in the doorway wearing nothing but some whip cream on the areas that needed to be blocked out for this story. She mouth watered and his pants were uncomfortable. She walked over and they continued from where they left off. She had brought up the rest of the can for any time she would think needed. What they did can only be described in three words. "NOT FOR CHILDREN!"

(After)

They laid there tired, sweaty, and sticky. She sure had fun but was annoyed at the same time. "Sasuke."

"Hmm?"

"What was in those waffles?"

He looked down at the woman in his arms and sighed, "…Extra cinnamon."

"Liar!"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE

Sorry it's so short but I felt that was all I needed to say…who knows maybe one day there will be a sequel…hmmm


End file.
